


Black And Blue

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: While Hutch is in the hospital after being shot by a teenage thief, Starsky works with a temporary partner to break up the gang of criminals.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Black And Blue


    BLACK AND BLUE
    
    Season 4, Episode 9
    
    Original Airdate: November 21, 1978
    
    Written by: Rick Edelstein
    Story Editor: Rick Edelstein
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Rick Edelstein
    
    Summary: While Hutch is in the hospital after being shot by a teenage thief, Starsky works with a temporary partner to break up the gang of criminals. 
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Vonetta McGee ... Inspector Joan Meredith

René Le Vant ... Lionel Train (as Rene Levant)

Candace Bowen ... Vivian

Lili Valenty ... Mrs. Greene (as Lily Valenty)

Regina Baff ... Elaine (as Regie Baff)

Susan Kellermann ... Mary (as Susan Kellerman)

Mykelti Williamson ... Bruce (as Michael T. Williamson)

Maurice Sneed ... James

Joan Crosby ... Woman

John Petlock ... Doctor

Mary Mercier ... Nurse #1

Pamela Toll ... Nurse Willis

Judy Jean Berns ... Mrs. Freemont
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**
    
    STARSKY: Pick a color.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: A color. I'm checking my ESP quotient. I'm testing here. Pick a color.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsky. After 12 hours of shuffling paper in that office, give me a break, will you?
    
    STARSKY: A color. What's the big deal?
    
    HUTCH: All right, blue. How's that for a color? Blue. Is that good?
    
    STARSKY: That's what I thought you'd say.
    
    HUTCH: Sure you did.
    
    STARSKY: Pick a number. 
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsky. I'm tired. I don't wanna play this game.
    
    STARSKY: Hey! You're driving me home. You got nothing else to do. Pick a number.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, I got a number.
    
    STARSKY: What is it?
    
    HUTCH:  No, no, no, no. This time you're gonna tell me.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, I'm getting a...seven.
    
    HUTCH: A what?
    
    STARSKY: A seven.
    
    HUTCH: That's it.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Man, am I qualified.
    
    HUTCH: You're qualified to do nothing but commit yourself.
    
    STARSKY: "If you get 60 percent or more correct on this test, you're qualified to join our advanced class in ESP." That's extra-sensory perception.
    
    HUTCH: No kidding.
    
    STARSKY: "One hundred percent of our advanced students have used this ancient wisdom in the stock market, Las Vegas and in relationships with the opposite sex."
    
    HUTCH: Well, you need all the help you can get, pal.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cruger Street Neighbor's House**
    
    NEIGHBOR: Get me the police.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**
    
    STARSKY: I got blue and seven. I'm batting one thousand. I may be some kind of mystic without even knowing it.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sure you are.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units, all units, a 2-11 in progress at 10543 Cruger.
     
    HUTCH: Did you get that, O blue-seven mystic? We're four blocks away.
    
    STARSKY: This is Blue Seven. This is Zebra 3, Zebra 3. We're following on that 2-11 at 10543 Cruger.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Cruger Street House**
    
    HUTCH: Hold it. Police! 
    
    (Fight ensues.)
    
    STARSKY: Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: She was a kid, just a kid. She's a kid. Easy. 
    
    STARSKY: Hutch. 
    
    HUTCH: Did you get her?
    
    STARSKY: No.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, she was just a kid. I couldn't pull the trigger. Couldn't pull the trig-.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Emergency Room**
    
    STARSKY: Clear it, please. No sweat, you're gonna be home free.
    
    HUTCH: That's just your ESP talking.
    
    STARSKY: I was batting a thousand.
    
    HUTCH: No, you're not. I only said seven to make you feel better. I was thinking of two.
    
    STARSKY: Here we go.
    
    NURSE: Oh, oh, wait out here.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, no, you don't understand. I'm a cop. He's my partner. 
    
    NURSE: Then guard the hallway.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Waiting Room**
    
    GREENE: Psst. Sit.
    
    STARSKY: Well, my partner's been shot. I, uh...
    
    GREENE: Standing won't make him better. Sit. He'll be all right.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    KID: Hey, Viv, where you been?
    
    VIVIAN: Hey, we've been workin' hard, and you outside gallivantin'.
    
    KID: Hey, Viv. Viv?
    
    TRAIN: Where's Bruce?
    
    VIVIAN: Busted. The man showed up like a bad dream. Took me some to shake him.
    
    TRAIN: How'd you do it?
    
    VIVIAN: I did it.
    
    TRAIN: Well, how you know you weren't followed?
    
    VIVIAN: The pigs are lookin' for a stolen '74 Cad, driven by some 17-year-old. Not a pig-tailed pick-a-ninny ridin' a bus, carryin' a ratty valise.
    
    TRAIN: Whoa. You got heart. And you brought home all the goodies. You know, you all right, babe. You wanna go out for a taste?
    
    VIVIAN: Oh, I would, but, um, you underage.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Hospital Waiting Room**
    
    GREEN: Here, drink.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, good. I could use some coffee.
    
    GREEN: What are you talking, coffee? It's bad for the bones. Soup.
    
    STARSKY: Look, are you married?
    
    GREENE: Is that a proposal?
    
    STARSKY: Well, I don't make much money, and I keep irregular hours, but...
    
    GREENE: The important thing is, are you a good dancer? 
    
    STARSKY: I think I'm in love.
    
    HOLMBY: Mrs. Greene, we're ready for you now. First door on your right.
    
    GREENE: Listen to him. "First door on the right." As though I've been waiting here to go to the last door down the hall. Doctors.
    
    GREENE: He'll be all right, your friend. I promise.
    
    STARSKY: Doc.
    
    HOLMBY: Yes?
    
    STARSKY: What's the matter with her?
    
    HOLMBY: Are you a relative?
    
    STARSKY: No, a cop.
    
    HOLMBY: Terminal cancer.
    
    STARSKY: Uh... Does she know that?
    
    HOLMBY: Sure. Excuse me. 
    
    DOBEY: Anything yet?
    
    STARSKY: Terminal cancer.
    
    DOBEY: What?
    
    STARSKY: She acts like everything's light and love. 
    
    DOBEY: I'm inquiring about Hutchinson.
    
    STARSKY: No, nothing. Did you find out anything from that kid I busted?
    
    DOBEY: What do you think?
    
    NURSE: Hey, you, the cop.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    NURSE: Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you this. Oh, boy, you look terrible. What's the matter?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, listen, your buddy's gonna make it. He's all right. Now, go home.
    
    DOBEY: How soon can we see him?
    
    NURSE: Oh, is he a cop too?
    
    STARSKY: Captain.
    
    NURSE: Well, he's in Recovery. Before anybody gets ready to see him, it's 15, 20 hours.
    
    STARSKY: Can we get him a message?
    
    NURSE: No, he's too dopey now. Listen, I can't mess. I gotta get to OB.
    
    GREENE: So he's all right, your friend?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    GREENE: I told you. Go home now and stay away from that coffee. Those young boys, they can't stay away from me. What can I tell you?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Yeah, uh, let me speak to, uh, Kenneth Hutchinson. He's a new patient there. Uh-- Yeah, uh, well, um, uh, what floor is he on? Well, look, let me speak to the nurses' station on that floor, okay? Thank you. Yeah, I'd like to speak to Kenneth Hutchinson. He's a new patient who was operated on today. This is Dave Starsky. I'm-- No, I'm-- Well, uh, look, uh, I was told if I c-- Look, uh, excuse me, ma'am. Do you mind if I speak to the doctor in charge? He's not-- Yeah, uh, well, c-- Well, when can I speak to him? Yeah. Well, look-- Look, wait, wait, are you sure he's gonna be okay, huh? No complications? No, I don't-- don't trust doctors. No... Yeah. Okay, I appreciate it. Thank you, ma'am. (end) 
    
    DOBEY: Hutch?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Doctor said he's gonna be okay.
    
    DOBEY: But?
    
    STARSKY: He can't be seen till this afternoon.
    
    DOBEY: Where you going?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I got a kid in interrogation I wanna ask a few questions.
    
    DOBEY: First I got somebody I want you to meet.
    
    STARSKY: Come on, Captain, no time for social introductions.
    
    DOBEY: Look, this is strictly departmental business. It's your new partner.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about? The body's not even cold.
    
    DOBEY: Uh, this particular case requires special assistance. Now, your new partner can be particularly helpful in this case.
    
    STARSKY: Do I have a choice?
    
    DOBEY: Sure you do.
    
    STARSKY: Like always.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: Inspector First Grade Starsky, Inspector Second Grade Meredith. Meredith's been briefed on the case.
    
    STARSKY: That must've taken all of five minutes.
    
    MEREDITH: Four.
    
    STARSKY: Let's go, Meredith.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Precinct Corridor**
    
    MEREDITH: You running a race?
    
    STARSKY: Take bigger steps.
    
    MEREDITH: Listen, whatever's wrong with you, man, I had nothing to do with it.
    
    STARSKY: Look, lady--
    
    MEREDITH: No, no, no. Detective Second Grade Meredith.
    
    STARSKY: My partner's been shot. Bullet missed his heart by this much. My partner, Hutch, he's closer to me than my brother. You know what I mean? 
    
    MEREDITH: I hear you.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. So don't ask me to open my arms to some new social experiment in police procedure called Second Inspec-- 
    
    MEREDITH: Detective. Starsky, the only thing I expect from you is that you breathe in and out and let me do the job I was assigned to.
    
    STARSKY: Time to question the kid.
    
    MEREDITH: Who's going to play the heavy?
    
    STARSKY: You're kidding.
    
    MEREDITH: Try me.
    
    STARSKY: You got cigarettes in that bag?
    
    MEREDITH: That is part of the game plan, isn't it?
    
    STARSKY: Okay. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**
    
    MEREDITH: Turn around, punk.
    
    STARSKY: How you doing, kid?
    
    BRUCE: Hm?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, boy. You want a cigarette?
    
    BRUCE: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Meredith, give me a pack. Come on.
    
    MEREDITH: Who's gonna pay for it?
    
    STARSKY: She'd charge her mother. I will, okay? They treating you okay?
    
    BRUCE: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: That's good. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we? Meredith?
    
    MEREDITH: Speak for yourself, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: What are you gonna do? Women's lib lets loose some dangerous people. What's your name? Bruce?
    
    BRUCE: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Look, I just want you to know what you're up against. It's, uh, not only a grand theft auto. It's also attempted murder of a police officer.
    
    BRUCE: Look, I didn't shoot nobody.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I know that. But your partner did. Now, what's her name again?
    
    BRUCE: Barbra Streisand.
    
    MEREDITH: Don't get cute, punk. 
    
    BRUCE: Lighten up, baby--
    
    MEREDITH: Now, we want her name and where she fenced the goods.
    
    DOBEY: Batson, take him up to Property.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    BRUCE: Yeah, tell me about it, sister.
    
    DOBEY: Batson.
    
    STARSKY: Who put up his bail? 
    
    MEREDITH: His guardian, right?
    
    DOBEY: How'd you know that?
    
    MEREDITH: I used to work Juvenile. Happens all the time.
    
    STARSKY: Great. That's just what I need, an expert on kids.
    
    BATSON: Better catch up with your partner... sister.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    MEREDITH: Look, Starsky, I remind you, I did not ask for this assignment.
    
    STARSKY: I guess I'm just lucky.
    
    MEREDITH: It's called quota time.
    
    STARSKY: Come again?
    
    MEREDITH: You read the papers, watch the news. Pressure's on the department to hire more minorities, to hire more women. So I'm a veritable find. In this one beautiful black person, I fill two quotas.
    
    STARSKY: Great. Why don't you sit closer to the window so everybody can see you?
    
    MEREDITH: And the fact that black kids are involved in this makes me specially qualified. So get off my back, Starsky, 'cause I don't like it any better than you do.
    
    STARSKY: It's not a question of "like", Meredith. I'm worried about my beautiful body.
    
    MEREDITH: I ain't after it, honey.
    
    STARSKY: Very funny. You see the size of that kid, Bruce? I barely got him down. If two of those kids jump me in an alley, what's a 110-pound woman gonna do to protect my fragile features?
    
    MEREDITH: Pull over.
    
    STARSKY: Why?
    
    MEREDITH: Pull over, I said. Get out.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch is never gonna believe this.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - City Street**
    
    MEREDITH: Come at me any way you want.
    
    STARSKY: Meredith, you've seen too many kung fu movies. That's not the way it works. 
    
    MEREDITH: Damn it, try me.
    
    STARSKY: Lady, I wouldn't wanna hurt you. Ah! Let me go, or I'll bust your ribs.
    
    MEREDITH: Say please, or I'm gonna break your vertebrae.
    
    STARSKY: Please.
    
    MEREDITH: Now, if you say pretty please, I just might get you transferred to Juvenile, and you can play with the kiddies. 
    
    MEREDITH: Now, if you were one of those punks, you'd get up real easy now.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's Hospital Room**
    
    HUTCH: You gave Starsky a w--? A what?
    
    DOBEY: A woman.
    
    HUTCH: He's gonna love you for-- love you for that.
    
    DOBEY: She graduated fourth in her class at the academy.
    
    HUTCH: Got any lead on, uh, who shot me?
    
    DOBEY: Not yet. That's five daytime robberies in four weeks. They always seem to get away clean.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, except in this case. You know, how come nobody's ever home when they hit? Five times. It figures, you know?
    
    DOBEY: Well, all five families were away. Two days to two weeks. Vacations, business. 
    
    HUTCH: All in the same neighborhood?
    
    DOBEY: Nope. All over the city.
    
    HUTCH: You know, if you were running a rip-off operation like this one, how would you find out the people were away? There'd be mail piling up. There'd be, uh, newspapers on the porch. It'll be, uh, milk bottles.
    
    DOBEY: We already checked all that. The neighbors made sure that didn't happen.
    
    HUTCH: Well, we find out how they do it, Captain, and we've got home base.
    
    DOBEY: Look, all you have to do is get well. Leave those kids to us.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, those kids almost killed me.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Allied Answering Service**
    
    ELAINE: Thank you. I'll tell him. Okay. Okay.
    
    MARY: (on phone) Allied. Oh, hello, Mr. Blossom. Oh, how marvelous. For a week. Yes, we'll hold all the messages. And give Mexico my regards. (end)
    
    VIVIAN: Okay. Who has BT down, hold the mayo?
    
    MARY: That's my lunch. I'm starving. Cover for me a minute, will you?
    
    ELAINE: (on phone) Allied Answering Service. Hi, how are you? Go to the beach...
    
    MARY: Just in time. How much is that?
    
    VIVIAN: Three even.
    
    MARY: Have change for a 5?
    
    VIVIAN: Sure do. Have a good day.
    
    MARY: I will now.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - The Pits**
    
    HUGGY: Well, well, well. My man, Starsky, cross-pollinating. Beauty and the beast. In case you're wondering, you ain't the beauty.
    
    STARSKY: For a man who looks like an Egyptian horse, I'd say your house is made of glass.
    
    HUGGY: Are you gonna continue with this tacky diatribe, or are you gonna introduce me to my next wife?
    
    STARSKY: I wish you both luck. Huggy, this is Meredith.
    
    HUGGY: Meredith.
    
    STARSKY: She's a cop.
    
    HUGGY: Meredith, I'll forgive you your bad taste. How are you doing?
    
    MEREDITH: Okay. You?
    
    HUGGY: Better now. I hope you don't mind beer. That's all he'll go for.
    
    MEREDITH: That's fine.
    
    HUGGY: Well, are you gonna tell me you just dropped by for a taste?
    
    STARSKY: It would be a lie.
    
    HUGGY: Ain't that the truth? What's on your mind?
    
    STARSKY: Can you get us a connect to some hot goods?
    
    HUGGY: Does an astronaut get high when he goes high? Are there grits in the ghetto?  Oh, good Lord. She laughs at my jokes too. Listen, when you quit the force, you and I could have a great deal of potential, not to mention the future.
    
    MEREDITH: Business before pleasure.
    
    STARSKY: You've been hangin' out with what's-his-name too long.
    
    MEREDITH: Can you get a color television set or a record player hot off the streets?
    
    HUGGY: Name the brand, put in the order.
    
    STARSKY: Do it.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, wait a minute. I'll help you guys when somebody gets burned. But I'm not gonna help you bust every dude in the neighborhood who's ripping off appliances. No offense. Street ethics. I need the fence.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch almost got killed. He's in the hospital.
    
    HUGGY: I didn't know.
    
    STARSKY: It's not public knowledge.
    
    HUGGY: Well, how's he doing?
    
    STARSKY: He's gonna be okay. Good chance of nailing the dude who shot him, with your help. 
    
    MEREDITH: We think it's an organization that's exploiting kids. Black teenagers losing their future before they've even got a chance. Please.
    
    HUGGY: I can say no to his ugly face, but you are very dangerous.
    
    MEREDITH: I like your hat.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hutch's Hospital Room**
    
    STARSKY: Another robbery reported three hours ago.
    
    HUTCH: Mm. Anything?
    
    STARSKY: Got away clean.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that figures.
    
    STARSKY: You really have it rough, don't you?
    
    HUTCH: Mm. Well, think of it this way. Another six inches and it might have been all over.
    
    WILLIS: You must be grateful for six inches, eh? Would you like some after-shave?
    
    HUTCH: Sure, anything. Anything-- Anything from your hands.
    
    WILLIS: Now, you remember, if you need anything else, you call me, all right?
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hm.
    
    WILLIS: You promise?
     
    HUTCH: Mm. I promise solemnly. Solemnly.
    
    WILLIS: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Promise.
    
    WILLIS: Bye-bye.
    
    HUTCH: Bye-bye.
    
    STARSKY: Wipe your mouth.
    
    HUTCH: Well, um... ...partner. Speaking of partners, how's your beautiful new one?
    
    STARSKY: Tell you one thing. She smells a hell of a lot better than your after-shave lotion. 
    
    HUTCH: Uh... You wanna catch the phone there? My arm.
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Hutchinson manor.
    
    HUGGY: Is this you, Starsk?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUGGY: How's Hutchie doing?
    
    STARSKY: Better than me. What's happening, Hug?
    
    HUGGY: Well, if you get a chance, you should drop by about 4. I'm getting a new color television delivered.
    
    STARSKY: Thanks, man.
    
    HUGGY: And don't thank me, just pay the bill. Hey, and tell Hutch I got a cold brew waiting for him.
    
    STARSKY: Will do. (end)
    
    HUTCH: What's happening?
    
    STARSKY: They're starting to move. No time to tell you about it. See you later.
    
    HUTCH: Wait a minute, partner. Least you could do is to fill me in.
    
    STARSKY: My partner's filled in plenty.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Hospital Corridor**
    
    GREENE: So how's your friend?
    
    STARSKY: Much better.
    
    GREEN: Sure. I told you.
    
    STARSKY: How are you doin'?
    
    GREENE: They got me in a wheelchair now.
    
    STARSKY: I'm sorry.
    
    GREENE: You should live a life as rich as God gave me. And besides, I hear it's not so bad on the other side. Go. Go save the world. I gave already.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - The Pits**
    
    MEREDITH: What are you so salty about?
    
    STARSKY: I never should've let you talk me into taking this car. There's no connect to headquarters. If I chase those kids, what are we gonna do in this thing?
    
    MEREDITH: Man, do you think your red tomato driven by some white-faced dude won't stick out in the ghetto like some--?
    
    STARSKY: Some what?
    
    MEREDITH: Some red tomato driven by some white-faced dude.
    
    STARSKY: Listen, Meredith.
    
    MEREDITH: Write me a letter, Starsky. They just completed delivery, and if we're lucky, they might be headed back to the supplier.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    TRAIN: No, no, Vivian didn't tell me that.
    
    BRUCE: Hey, man, I'm telling you. She blew away the man.
    
    TRAIN: Where did she get the piece?
    
    BRUCE: The place we ripped off.
    
    TRAIN: Thanks, Bruce.
    
    **Exterior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    MEREDITH: Think we should call for a backup and clean house?
    
    STARSKY: And maybe get a bunch of kids and not the headman? No. I wanna make sure that the man who sent those kids out in the street is there when we make our move.
    
    MEREDITH: There's no way to tell that unless you're Superman and have x-ray vision.
    
    STARSKY: How old are you?
    
    MEREDITH: Twenty-eight. What does that have to do--?
    
    STARSKY: How young can you look?
    
    MEREDITH: Are you talking about me going undercover as one of those kids?
    
    STARSKY: Well, I'd do it except my blue eyes would give me away.
    
    MEREDITH: Yeah, you and Sinatra. Are you ordering me to go undercover?
    
    STARSKY: No. We both know what happened to Hutch. This ain't no ice skate.
    
    MEREDITH: I wanna think on it.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. If you decide not to do it, it ain't nobody's business but us chickens.
    
    MEREDITH: Mm.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    TRAIN: You burned a cop? I told you, if you ever get busted, just go on down for the count. I would've had you out in 20 minutes. Look at Bruce. But no. No. You got to go play female gangster. What are you standing there for? What are you standing there for? You ain't no good to me no more. You blown it. Look, I don't wanna see
    your face around here no more. Get out of here, girl. Get out of here.
    
    
    Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment
    
    STARSKY: Fella, we're gonna have to get you a lady. Lady, I don't know what you heard about me on the street, but, uh, I'm definitely not into kids.
    
    MEREDITH: Hey, how old do I look, mister?
    
    STARSKY: Well, I'd say, uh, young enough to infiltrate.
    
    MEREDITH: You got it. And in order for me to do it, I need your color TV set.
    
    STARSKY: Huh.
    
    MEREDITH: 'Cause mine is on the blink. Where is it?
    
    STARSKY: In the bedroom. Uh... Not tonight. There's a great special on.
    
    MEREDITH: Oh, yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    VIVIAN: You know, Train always leaves for appointments around this time of day. When he's out, we're in.
    
    BRUCE: You know me, I'm down with the get-down.
    
    VIRIAN: We're gonna rip off the rip-off artist.
    
    BRUCE: We're gonna rip off the rip-off artist.
    
    STARSKY: Now, don't get brave.
    
    MEREDITH: Don't get paternal on me just because--
    
    STARSKY: Because what?
    
    MEREDITH: Because we, uh, watched a TV special together.
    
    STARSKY: Look, lady, people who don't get scared scare me.
    
    MEREDITH: Would it make you feel any better if I told you I was scared to death?
    
    STARSKY: It'll keep you from making mistakes. Now, you go into that house. If you're not out in 30 minutes--
    
    MEREDITH: Sixty.
    
    STARSKY: Forty-five.
    
    MEREDITH: Deal.
    
    BRUCE: What's that white dude doing in our neighborhood?
    
    STARSKY: Can you handle it?
    
    MEREDITH: I better, 'cause you can't exactly follow me to the front door, now, can you, old blue eyes?
    
    VIVIAN: That sucker's the man.
    
    BRUCE: What are you doing with that piece?
    
    VIVIAN: We'll take him.
    
    BRUCE: Say what?
    
    VIVIAN: He's setting up Train. We bring him in. We save the operation. He's gotta give us some big bucks.
    
    BRUCE: Are you crazy, girl?
    
    VIVIAN: What are you, some kind of sissy?
    
    BRUCE: Yeah, honey, and this sissy gonna be laying lilies on top of your grave. Hey, consider me gone.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    TRAIN: How'd you know to bring it here?
    
    MEREDITH: What do you expect me to do, man, huh? Take it to Goodwill? I ain't donating. I want some bread.
    
    TRAIN: Well, who told you I'm buying?
    
    MEREDITH: Aw, man, there ain't no secrets in the streets now. Now, are you gonna go for it, or do I have to take it over to the white side? 'Cause they're paying green just like you.
    
    TRAIN: How old are you, girl?
    
    MEREDITH: Old enough to know better and young enough to do it all.
    
    TRAIN: Yeah. We'll work something out.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    VIVIAN: If you sigh, you die, pig. Uh-huh. Just pull out your piece real easy-like and put it in the back. Hey, man, I already burned one cop, so two don't make no difference between the fire and the pan. Do it now. Now, get out.
    
    STARSKY: How old are you, kid?
    
    VIVIAN: Big enough to pull a trigger. Move.
    
    STARSKY: The cop you shot isn't dead, kid.
    
    VIVIAN: Yeah, and my mama's Diana Ross. Shut up and walk.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    TRAIN: 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20.
    
    MEREDITH: Twenty bucks? That number costs 359 in the stores.
    
    TRAIN: Well, take it back to the store if you don't like my price.
    
    MEREDITH: Hey, man, you are ripping me off, and I ain't going for it.
    
    TRAIN: You got me. You know, you're something else. Uh, tell you what. I'll give you another 10.
    
    VIVIAN: Train, she's a cop.
    
    MEREDITH: Go for it, Train. Just turn it loose, kid.
    
    VIVIAN: You must be crazy.
    
    MEREDITH: Do it.
    
    VIVIAN: What are you gonna do, shoot him? Uh-uh. You're a cop. You don't shoot people cold. But I tell you what I'm gonna do. If you don't turn him loose, I'm gonna waste pasty-face over here. If you check me out any longer, your buddy's dead.
    
    MEREDITH: And you were worried about me?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: (on phone) I'd like to speak to Ken Hutchinson, please. He's a police detective. Well, how would I know what room he's in? It's your hospital, isn't it? Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Hutchinson.
    
    DOBEY: Hutchinson, this is Dobey. Is Starsky there?
    
    HUTCH: No, he's not around.
    
    DOBEY: Meredith and he haven't been heard from since morning.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, they didn't report in?
    
    DOBEY: Didn't I just say that?
    
    HUTCH: Well, um, maybe they're over at his place or something. Why don't you check?
    
    DOBEY: Who do you think you're talking to, some punk rookie? You know, this call to you was absolutely unnecessary. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    TRAIN: Come on, everybody, move that stuff. Put that camera down. Bruce, get them to work. Come on, now. Let's move. Let's relocate before the holidays. Move it!
    
    VIVIAN: Train, what are we gonna do with them?
    
    TRAIN: What do you think? Come on, now. Bruce, get 'em out there, man.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: No, no, no, no, no. Forget about that. The Torino's at Starsky's house. Just put the APB out on Meredith's car. If I knew that, you'd be the captain, and I'd be the clerk. Look it up, Henderson. Who let you out?
    
    HUTCH: Me.
    
    DOBEY: Are you supposed to be out of the hospital?
    
    HUTCH: Any word on Starsky?
    
    DOBEY: Are you supposed to be out?
    
    HUTCH: I'm out. You got the file on the case?
    
    DOBEY: Here.
    
    HUTCH: All right, maybe this will tell us something.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Squad Room**
    
    MARY: (on phone) Mr. Blossom's line.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, is he in?
    
    MARY: No, I'm sorry. He isn't. May I take a message?
    
    HUTCH: Who's this?
    
    MARY: Allied Answering Service. May I take a message for Mr. Blossom?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, no, thank you. I'll call back. (end) Sure.
    
    DOBEY: What are you doin'?
    
    HUTCH: I think I just figured out how those kids knew no one was home.
    
    DOBEY: How's that?
    
    FREEMONT: (on phone) Hello.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, hello. This is Detective Sergeant Hutchinson at police headquarters. Do you have an answering service?
    
    FREEMONT: Oh, well, yes, we do. Have you recovered our property?
    
    HUTCH: What's the name? 
    
    FREEMONT: Allied Answering Service.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you very much. We'll get back to you. (end) That's it, that's it.
    
    DOBEY: Mind telling me what's going on?
    
    HUTCH: I'll tell you on the way.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Dobey's Car**
    
    HUTCH: When you go away for any length of time, you call your answering service, right?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Allied Answering Service**
    
    MARY: I'm sorry, sir. No one's permitted--
    
    HUTCH: Police officers. Who's in charge here?
    
    ELAINE: Oh, Mary. 
    
    HUTCH: Mary, huh? I see. Well, Mary, uh-- Anyone else work here?
    
    MARY: Oh, just us two. We split the shifts and overlap for two hours.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well, that makes it very simple, then, because one of you is involved in a very dangerous game that almost killed me. And almost killing a cop is almost as bad as anything you can think of.
    
    ELAINE: (on phone) This is Elaine. Please hold on. (pause) Look, I-- I don't know what you're talking about. Mary, what are they talking about? Look, mister--
    
    HUTCH: Officer.
    
    ELAINE: Officer, I-- I-- I-- I work here to take care of me and my daughter. And my ex-bum of a husband doesn't send me enough to keep me in Twinkies. And I don't know what's going on. (on phone) This is Elaine. Elaine. Please hold on. (pause) Uh... But if there's trouble-- Mary, you better not get me in trouble. I can't afford it.
    Really, I can't (on phone) This is Elaine. Please hold on. (pause)
    
    DOBEY: How 'bout it, Mary? You wanna cooperate? You may save an officer's life. If not, your life won't be worth saving.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Thieves' Hideout**
    
    VIVIAN: Let's just leave 'em here, Train. I mean, before anybody find two cops in this neighborhood, they'll starve to death.
    
    TRAIN: No. Waste them.
    
    VIVIAN: It don't feel right.
    
    TRAIN: Why not? You already blew one away.
    
    VIVIAN: Yeah, but that was in self-defense, man.
    
    TRAIN: Now, look. Now, you created this whole situation in the first place. It's called karma, honey. Now, you burn that man.
    
    VIVIAN: But that's cold, Train.
    
    TRAIN: Well, it's a cold world, girl.
    
    STARSKY: I understand how you feel, Vivian. Don't listen to him.
    
    TRAIN: You understand what, Mr. White-Cop? Now, you live in some fancy pad with fancy cars and fancy clothes. Vivian and the kids living down here... amongst the things that we ripped off from people just like you. You don't understand what we eat for lunch.
    
    MEREDITH: You gonna burn me, too, Vivian? You blow us away, and you blow every chance you got. Your future is now, girl. Don't blow it.
    
    VIVIAN: Chance? Future? You know, all you cops sound the same. You may be black, lady, but your uniform's blue.
    
    TRAIN: Waste them.
    
    STARSKY: Killing us ain't gonna do you any good.
    
    VIVIAN: Yeah, but it might make me feel a whole lot better.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, okay. Let me just have my last words, huh? I mean, even blue eyes here should have a chance to say something before this thing's over.
    
    TRAIN: Now, you burn him.
    
    HUTCH: Freeze.
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    STARSKY: Who let you out?
    
    HUTCH: Well, we figured you might need some help.
    
    STARSKY: Well, we were doing all right.
    
    DOBEY: You okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm okay. You okay?
    
    STARSKY: I'm okay. You okay, partner?
    
    MEREDITH: I'm fine.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, you are.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    DOBEY: The kid is still a minor. 
    
    MEREDITH: They'll probably send her to a home. They can't find any guardian.
    
    STARSKY: I think Lionel the Train filled that bill.
    
    HUTCH: Our plans are for him to spend a little time in the joint.
    
    DOBEY: All right. You did a good job. Now, get out of here so I can finish my work.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Hey.
    
    MEREDITH: Hey, yourself.
    
    STARSKY: Next time my partner gets shot, I'm gonna request you personally.
    
    MEREDITH: Do that.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, thanks a lot, guys. Thank you.
    
    STARSKY: You can ignore him. You're a good cop.
    
    MEREDITH: You're not so bad yourself.
    
    STARSKY: Well... See you.
    
    MEREDITH: Might be nice.
    
    HUTCH: Um... You don't mind if we leave the room, do you?
    
    DOBEY: You speak for yourself. This is my office, and I wanna watch.
    
    STARSKY: What are you gonna do?
    
    END


End file.
